Trafalgar Law x Bisexual Reader
by MissFinnoSwede
Summary: When you find Law at a strip club, he did not expect you to react the way you did. Law x Reader.


**Trafalgar Law x Bisexual!Reader**

You sighed as you walked into the club. The other Heart pirates had decided to go out for the night after reaching the new island. And what better way to spend the night than going to a strip club? But the real reason why you were sighing was the image in front of you.

Your captain, Trafalgar Law, known as The Surgeon of Death, was sitting in front of the stage, watching the half naked woman's every move, all while ignoring his girlfriend. Aka, you.

It actually surprised you that he bothered to even step into this strip club, after all, he usually doesn't even want to go to a normal pub. The fact that the other Heart pirates were in here was no surprise what so ever, they were perverts after all, but Trafalgar fucking Law? And he has a girlfriend! How rude.

Your (e/c) eyes left Law's form and looked around till they landed on Bepo who was seated by the table in the far corner, not really having any kind of reaction to the topless women walking by.

You walked up to him, and sat down with a sigh.

"Law is an asshole." you muttered.

"That's not so nice, he's your captain." Bepo answered as he looked down at you.

"And I'm his girlfriend, he should at least respect that and not go to a strip club."

"So when two people are a couple, they are not supposed to look at others?" Bepo asked innocently as he looked over to where his captain was seated in front of the stage.

"Exactly. Or at least they should invite the other with them when they go to a strip club." you huffed and crossed your arms over your chest.

"But your a women. I don't see any men on the stage."

"I don't need men, Bepo. I like women too."

The poor polar bear looked more confused than ever. Not a surprise, actually. You hadn't really voiced out the fact that you were bisexual. You never did. But you didn't hide it either. If you saw a woman and felt interested, you'd go for her. If you saw a man and felt interested, you'd go for him. And you didn't have any fucks to give of what anyone else thought.

A waitress walked by, wearing the clubs dress-code of course. A bra, short shorts and high heels. Nothing more nothing less. Your (e/c) eyes ran along her body, taking in every inch. The way her hips swayed as she walked, her thighs, her curves, long blond and silky hair, soft looking lips and ocean blue eyes. Nothing went unnoticed. As on cue, she turned her head towards you, making her blond locks fall from her shoulder and hang along her back instead.

Upon seeing your intense gaze, she stopped walking and blushed, but didn't look away. As you saw the red color on her cheeks, the corner of your mouth twitched slightly into a smirk. A smirk that would have gone unnoticed if you weren't looking as closely as the waitress was.

She shyly walked up to the table where you and Bepo were seated and leaned over it before she spoke.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" you smirked at the question.

"Sex on the beach in various ways." you answered as you leaned over the table as well, making the waitress eyes widen a bit.

"W-we don't have that on sale..." she muttered and looked away from your piercing eyes making you chuckle.

"Too bad," you chuckled "I guess I'll have three shots of vodka instead."

"I'll be right back with your order." she stood up straight and was about to walk away when you spoke again.

"I'll be seated by the stage." she nodded and blushed once again as you winked.

But you didn't miss the small smile on her lips as she turned around and walked away. The thing with some women were, that they didn't need to be interested in other women for you to be able to hook up with them. All you needed was your charm and they would be on their knees in front of you. Some women were easily won over, the thought of another woman wanting them would be exciting, making them give in. This was clearly one of those women. Being a waitress in a strip club must have beaten her down some. Always being second to the women on stage, meaning she wouldn't get as much attention, and often even dismissed completely.

"Are you going to yell at the captain?" Bepo asked innocently, obviously not understanding that you just flirted with the waitress.

"No, I'm joining him in watching the show." you stood up from your seat and started walking "By the way Bepo, I heard they have female bears at the zoo on this island." you didn't look over your shoulder to see his reaction, already guessing he was blushing and getting ready to leave the strip club.

As you walked towards the stage you took a chair with you on the way, dragging it after you as you walked. You placed it on the empty space between Law and Penguin, sitting down smoothly, not even looking at the men around you.

"Not that nice to leave for a strip club and not inviting me with you, Law." you spoke, keeping your eyes on the woman in front of you.

"_?" Law looked at you from the corner of his eyes, while Penguin turned to look at you in surprise. "You know-"

"Shh," you shushed him "she's taking the shorts off." your eyes followed the strippers hands as they traveled along her smooth stomach and down to her shorts, slowly opening the zipper and swaying her hips as she took them off, leaving her in nothing but her underwear.

You could feel Law's eyes on you, watching you with an confused expression. But you paid no mind to him as you were too interested in the show.

The sound of heels clicking against the floor could barely be heard over the music, but it was enough to get your attention, making you look away from the woman on the stage and towards the familiar waitress. She smiled shyly, but there was a new found confidence in her smile this time.

She set the three vodka shots on the small round table in front of you before she walked around it and stood next to you, Penguin being blessed with the sight of her behind. She leaned forwards, making sure her eyes stayed locked with yours the whole time.

"That would be 30 beli's." she spoke, much more smoothly now that what she did earlier.

You kept your eyes locked with her as you reached into your pocket and pulled out 100 beli's bill. You slipped the money into her pants and smirked as a slight blush crept onto her cheeks again.

"Keep the change." you whispered as you leaned in closer to her ear. "You deserve it more than the other women here anyways."

As your hand slipped away from her, you felt her own hand brush against it and something being exchanged between the two of you. A piece of paper? You took it and sat back down properly on the chair while she stood up and walked away. You looked at the paper in your hand, finding a series of numbers written on it. You smirked as you recognized it as a number to a den den mushi.

You reached out for one of the shots and drank it on record time, enjoying the burning as it went down. You felt a strong grip on your arm, but before you had time to do anything, you were pulled up to your feet and dragged out by a pissed off Trafalgar Law. The fresh air hit you in the face as soon as you got outside. It was dark, not surprising considering it was in the middle of the night. That made you wonder if Bepo was doing alright at the zoo that should be closed for the day.

"What the fuck _?" Law growled as he pushed you against the building wall.

"What?" you asked back with a calm voice.

"You were flirting with another woman. _A woman_."

"And you were watching another woman strip and dance around a pole."

"You're a woman. You're not supposed to flirt with other women."

"So you're saying it's okay that I flirt with other men then?"

"No! You're not suppose to flirt with anyone but me."

"Then what am I supposed to do when my boyfriend is watching other women naked?" you asked as you glared at him.

"Not flirt with other women at least." he growled, his stormy gray eyes glaring back at you.

"Tell me, _captain_," his eye twitched ever so slightly. You always called him Law, and never by his title "are you homophobic?" his eyebrows lifted at the question. But you didn't give him time to answer "Because if you are, your _bisexual _girlfriend will be leaving the crew."

"No." he clenched his jaw.

"No what?"

"No, you're not leaving and no, I'm not homophobic."

"Good then."

"And no," you lifted a curious eyebrow "you're not calling that woman." you burst into laughter.

"So you were just jealous after all!" you laughed making Law frown.

"I was not jealous." he huffed.

"You totally were." he leaned in closer till your noses were touching.

"I was not jealous." he repeated "I was simply making sure you know who you belong to."

"And who would that be?" you asked with a smirk, making Law glare at you again. He roughly took hold of the back of your head and pulled you closer, locking you into a heated kiss. As he pulled away he chuckled.

"Shall we continue this back at my submarine?"

"A submarine? My, how unique."

"Hmm, I get that a lot." he chuckled again as he started dragging you towards the docks.

-Next day-

"DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!" on of the marines yelled as they chased the Heart pirates. The day had barely had time to begin and the well know pirate crew had been out buying the last pieces of supply they needed when the marines found them. And now, they were running the best they could with all the boxes and bags.

Law and you were running a head of everyone else. As soon as you got to the docks, Law used his devil fruit powers to get everyone on the sub as fast as possible. By the time everyone were on board the sub was already set moving.

"Head for the next island!" Law ordered "We'll be traveling under water!"

"Has anyone seen Bepo?" Shachi asked while everyone else got to work, making them stop and look around. That's when you realized something.

"SHIT!" you yelled as you jumped off the sub and ran towards the zoo.

**A Trafalgar Law x Reader one shot! I wrote this because the idea just popped into my mind and since I'm struggling with my sexuality myself. So it was kind of a stress relief. **


End file.
